Quand le paradis, nous est interdits !
by SecondChance-x
Summary: Tu m'as trompée dès le début .Tu m'as montré des rêves. J'aurais aimé qu'ils deviennent réels. Tu as brisé la promesse. Et tu m'as fait réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge. Aimer donnait le pouvoir de briser l'autre..
1. Chapter 1

_Après avoir publiée ma fiction sur skyrock ! J'ai décidée de la raire connaitre sur ! _

_Cette fiction es terminée, je posterais donc rapidement les chapitres. Laissez des reviews pour _

_donner votre avis! Bisous !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

_" Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé  
__Toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin "_

**  
**De mes yeux dorés, je fixais la route qui menait à ma nouvelle vie, à ma renaissance, c'était vers Forks dans l'état de Washington, petite bourgade insignifiante où moi et ma vraie nature pourront passer  
quelques années de ma longue existence, de mon éternité afin de changer. Les arbres défilés sur le bas-  
côté de la route, je me perdais dans toute cette magnifique verdure, un petit paradis même si je ne saurais jamais a quoi ressemble le vrai paradis, après tout je n'étais qu'un monstre, qu'un être sans âme et sans cœur obliger de vivre dans la solitude et le péché mais aujourd'hui j'avais décidée de me repentir, pas tourner le dos à ma vraie nature, seulement retrouver un semblant d'humanité et de bonheur.

Moi, Isabella Swan figée à jamais dans mes 17 ans, J'avais soif de nouveautés. Je n'avais qu'une envie : Tout oublier et recommencer. Je ne voulais plus être a la dérive.. Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver dans mon nouveau " chez moi " .Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer dans ma voiture à contempler le paysage, même si pour moi le temps ne représentait plus rien et n'avais plus aucune importance. Je quittais alors le siège de ma mini-couper et me dirigeais vers ce petit chalet, sans âge, très élégant tout en restant simple, j'entendais de là la rivière cachée par une forêt assez dense qui me permettrait certainement de me nourrir avec abondance; j'ouvris la porte de l'entrée et l'intérieur se révéla somptueux avec des couleurs assez clairs et des vitres un peu partout afin de laissé passer la lumière du jour.

Tout était déjà installé, je n'avais rien à faire qu'admirait cette maison. La décoratrice avait fais du bon travail. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon antre, mon intimité : ma chambre, en découvrant au passage d'autres pièces aussi belles les unes que les autres. Arrivée devant ma chambre, j'ecarquillais les yeux, j'étais devant une chambre magnifique tout droit sortis des plus grands magasines de décorations. Comment une pièce aussi parfaite pouvait-elle exister ? C'était une chambre dans les tons blancs et gris, dans laquelle flottait mon parfum préférée : Le freesia. Cette pièce reflétait très bien ma passion pour la musique par des notes de musiques collés sur les murs, des Piles de Cd disposée un peu n'importe où et mon piano blanc trônant au milieu de la pièce , un peu plus derrière : une immense fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la forêt se déployant sur de nombreux hectares.

A coté une bibliothèque où était déjà rangé tous mes livres qui me permettaient de me distraire et un peu plus loin , sur le côté un lit deux places qui ne me servirait pas à grand-chose, je m'allongeais dessus, fermant les yeux espérant un jour pouvoir rêver même si je n'y arriverais jamais mais j'imaginais quand même ces jours où je pourrais toujours trouver le rire sur mes lèvres et ces jours où mon âme serait heureuse et en paix. Mais pour l'instant l'espoir ne me faisait pas vivre..; Ma gorge commençait petit à petit à me brûler. J'avais faim et je devais aller chasser pour me préparer a passer ma nouvelle rentrée enfin plutôt ma énième rentrée, cette fois-ci se sera le lycée de Forks qui accueillera sa trois cents cinquante huitième élève, la nouvelle Isa-Bella-. Je me dirigeais alors devant l'un des miroirs de la maison afin de juger la Bella qu'ils auront devant leurs yeux :

J'étais d'une blancheur effrayante et intrigante, des yeux dorés assez sombres, un corps athlétique, une silhouette parfaitement bien dessinée avec des formes là où il fallait , J'avais toujours une allure de mannequin dans ce tout que j'entreprenais. J'avais était crée comme étant la perfection pour mes proies, moi qui avait toujours aimée passer inaperçue avec mon corps ça raté toujours; une grimasse m'échappa en repensant a toutes ces femmes qui voulait me ressembler et avoir mon corps, je leur céderai bien volontiers ! Je sortis alors et me dirigeait vers la foret afin de me nourrir et de prendre un maximum de précautions même si le sang humain me répugnait; Qui c'est qui je pourrais rencontrer demain ?

J'humais l'air à la recherche d'une fragrance alléchante pour mon palet, et repéré au bout de quelques secondes, l'odeur de mon met préféré : le Lynx, animal splendide et intriguant. Je laissais alors mes instincts de prédateur prendrent le dessus et courus à toute vitesse. Arrivée devant l'animal, je ne réfléchis pas et lui bondis dessus d'un bon gracieux et sauvage et lui tordis le cou afin de ne pas trop le faire souffrir et à vitesse inhumaine je plantais mes crocs dans sa gorge, là ou son sang battait le plus rapidement, et sentis son sang passait à travers ma gorge, le seul liquide qui arriver à calmer ma gorge en pleine incendie. Je répétais alors ce manège alors sur deux autres animaux qui passaient par là, et courus, complètement rébus chez moi.

Le jour avait déjà fait place a la nuit, sans m'en rendre compte j'avais passée plus de cinq heures à chasser et me balader dans cette foret, Il était plus d'une heure du matin, encore six heures d'attente pour mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. Même si j'avais déjà fait plus d'une dizaine de rentrée, J'avais toujours le même stress : Que vont-ils penser de Moi ? Me ferais-je des amis ?Je ne voulais pas passée mes années a Forks toute seule sans amis comme les trente dernières années précédentes. Le soleil commençait a pointez son nez même si on ne le voyait pas très bien a cause de tous ces nuages qui le cacher, une mauvaise chose pour certaines personnes mais pas pour moi, je n'aurais pas besoin de me cacher. Je me levais alors de mon salon et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour me doucher, après une bonne douche qui ne m'avait servie à rien même si j'aimais cette sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau, je me dirigeais vers mon dressing et sortis un slim noir avec un petit top blanc, une veste en cuir et des petites ballerines noires. Je me maquillais légèrement pour rester naturelle, mis des lentilles afin qu'on ne puisse pas trop voir mes yeux dorés et préparait mon sac de cours. Ne voulant pas être trop en avance j'attendais l'heure dans ma voiture. Plus que 10 minutes et je tournerais enfin la page sur mon ancienne vie et en ouvrir une nouvelle sur mon présent, mon avenir..


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici mon deuxième chapitre ! Je ne sais pas beaucoup si vous avez apprécier_

_mon premier chapitre car je n'ai reçue aucuns avis ! Je poste ce deuxième chapitre aussi vite _

_pour que vous ayez une idée de mon style d'écriture ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 2 : **

_" Les vagues de souffrances, qui jusqu'à alors s'étaient contentées de m'éffleurer__  
__ se soulevèrent en rugissant avant de s'abattre sur moi et de m'engloutir. Je sombrais. " _

**C'était l'heure, Je me dirigeais vers le lycée, désormais mon Lycée. Je savais déjà ce qui m'attendait là-bas : Tout ces yeux qui me scruteront, toutes ces pensées remplient d'envie ou de jalousie qui m'assailliront; Toutes ces filles qui me fusilleront du regard car je serais trop belle à leur gouts ou encore trop ceci, trop cela .. Touts ces garçons qui me mettront a nue d'un simple regard, et me connaissant, gênée, je baisserais instinctivement la tête et me dirigerais hâtivement vers mon cours. Je me repassais alors ce scénario afin de m'y préparer même si je savais que cela était inutile. Lorsque je fus arrivée, je remarquais que j'étais assez en avance et que ma voiture ne passerait pas inaperçue comme je l'avais tantôt espérée, après tout j'avais fait une erreur : nous étions dans une petite ville, sans centre commerciale, ni magasins de marques... **

**Ce n'était pas une de ces villes où l'urbanisation et la technologie régnait c'était plutôt une ville où la nature était reine donc il ne devrait pas avoir de voitures ou autres choses de marques. Le lycée de Forks était tout à fait comme je l'imaginais, il n'avait rien d'un établissement scolaire, il ressemblait plus à une succession de maison en briques, les peintures étaient délaves et je savais déjà que nos classes ne contiendraient que le stricte minimum pour que nous puissions étudier. Quittant à regret mon petit monde: ma voiture, je me dirigeais vers la réalité: L'accueil, c'était une petite salle dans les tons rougeâtres, Terriblement vide , Je me dirigeais lentement alors vers la secrétaire qui gribouillait sur un papier quelques notes, l'air de s'ennuyait à mourir. **

**Je me présentais et elle me tendit, mon emploi du temps et un plan du lycée ainsi qu'une fiche à faire signer par mes profs, sans même me répondre, je compris alors que l'amabilité n'était pas sa tasse de thé, je la remerciais rapidement et quittât la pièce tout aussi rapidement; mais à mon plus grand malheur , je remarquais que beaucoup d'autres élèves étaient arrivés et ce que je redoutais le plus était aussi arrivé : Touts leurs regards étaient posaient sur moi : Isabella Swan, la nouvelle. Certains me regardaient avec désir, d'autres avec colère , je m'efforçais alors de bloquer l'un des innombrables dons afin d'éviter toutes leurs pensées à mon égard et comme je l'avais prédit, gênée d'être le centre d'attention, je baissais la tête et était contente de ne pas pouvoir rougir, je serais sinon à l'heure qu'il est rouge cramoisie, Je me rendis rapidement à mon premier cours mais malgré cela , grâce à, enfin non plutôt a cause de ma vraie nature j'entendais déjà toutes les discussions des élèves du lycée qui étaient quasiment toute dirigés vers une seule et unique personne comme toujours : Moi. **

**Essayant de me distraire afin de ne plus rien écouter, je remarquais que j'avais eu raison plutôt les classes étaient à peine équipés, Je portais ma fiche au prof et m'installais au fond de la classe afin de ne plus être reluquer sous touts les angles. J'avais étrangement envie de me lier avec des personnes qui saurait m'écouter et me conseiller, Je voulais crées des liens forts avec ces humains, Je voulais leur ressembler : être leur amie, Faire partie de leur espèce , ressentir ces sentiments qui leur font souvent perdre la tête. Perdue dans mes pensées et espérances, je n'avais pas vue les heures et les cours passées, avec de temps à autre quelques regards dirigés vers moi mais aucuns de ces élèves ne m'adressaient la parole à croire que je **_**" mordais"**_**; cette phrase me fit rire intérieurement. La cloche retentit m'indiquant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un avant la Pause-Déjeuné qui ne me servirait à strictement rien. Je ramassais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers mon prochain L'histoire Quand un petit groupe d'élèves m'arrêta et se présenta, Il y avait : Mike, Eric, Jessica et Angéla: ils avaient l'air intimidés, mais je leur fis mon plus beau sourire afin de les mettrent en confiance, ce qui marcha, même un peu trop à mon gout pour les garçons.**

**Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour nous rejoindre ensemble dans une heure au self. Après cette petite discussion, je repris mon chemin vers mon prochain cours, heureuse et légère d'avoir enfin commencer a écrire une nouvelle page de mon existence, d'avoir enfin parlée et commencée à nouer des liens avec ces personnes. Arrivée devant la classe je répétais le même manège : je présentais ma fiche au professeur et me dirigeait vers une table au fond de la classe. De ma place je réussissais à voir par la fenêtre le parking du Lycée et un peu plus loin derrière la Forêt. A ma plus grande joie, Tout au long de la matinée, ma gorge n'avait fait que me picoter , L'odeur et le sang des humais ne m'attiraient plus du tout. Rêvassant à une vie meilleure, je savais que je ne devais pas trop m'attacher à ces nouvelles rencontres mais plutôt a ceux de mon espèce mais je n'avais jamais trouver des personnes qui comprenaient mon régime alimentaire, ils ne convoitaient seulement mes pouvoirs. La cloche sonna et derechef je me dirigeais vers la cantine..**

**Une semaine avait passée depuis le jour de la rentrée, mon quotidien se résumé au Lycée , La chasse et la Maison , j'avais espérée que les élèves m'oublie mais rien a faire ma beauté était inoubliable et sujet a toutes les discussions. J'étais assise au self, entourée de Eric, Jessica, Mike et Angela ; Je ressentais un vide au plus profond de moi, même si j'étais entourée, j'avais l'impression d'être seule, Il me manquait quelque chose mais Quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais un vide qui me broyait la poitrine quand j'y pensais trop longtemps . Mais je m'efforcer de l'oublier et écouter la conversation de mes "**_** Amis **_**" ! Aujourd'hui était le jour où la famille la plus belle et la plus populaire revenait de voyage, Tout le monde ne faisait que parler de ça, Je n'y comprenais rien .. Soudain, Le silence régnait dans la cantine et touts les regards étaient dirigés vers l'entrée, Je fis de même, ce fut La première fois que je les vis ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçue ! Ca fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_" Mais de l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal__  
__ Tu ne mangeras pas, car le jour où tu en mangeras, tu en mourras " _

**Je le voyais dans leurs yeux, ils cherchaient à me cerner, à découvrir ma vraie nature. En franchissant la porte du self, j'entendis l'une des pensées de cette famille: " Cette douleur ! C'est horrible ! Mais d'où vient cette douleur ! Ça doit être elle, mais comment fait-elle pour la supporter ? "****  
****Je me dirigeais alors rapidement vers ma voiture. Aujourd'hui je sécherais, je ne pouvais plus rester. Ils me troublaient tellement. Je devrais peut être partir ? Non, je ne pouvais pas. Je m'étais promis de refaire ma vie quoiqu'il en soit. Je ne savais plus trop. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était de sentir cette drôle d'odeur derrière moi: une odeur familière. Je me retournais, ils étaient là.**

**En face de moi, un petit lutin s'approcha avec une telle grâce que j'en fus ébahie, puis, se présenta :****  
****- Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien à la cantine. Je suis Alice Cullen et voici ma famille : Jasper, mon mari ; Emmett, Rosalie et Edward.****  
****En même temps qu'elle les énonçait, elles les montraient un par un. Mon regard s'arrêta sur le dernier. Il était là, en face de moi. A peine avais-je posé mes yeux sur lui qu'une décharge électrique me prit. Elle n'était absolument pas douloureuse, au contraire.****  
****- Oui, merci. Je suis Bella Swan, enchantée. Je vais rentrer. C'est juste un malaise, ne vous inquiétez pas !****  
****- Notre père est médecin. Viens, nous allons t'emmener chez lui pour qu'il te soigne.****  
****Leur père ? Médecin ? Un vampire, sûrement, mais médecin. Comment cela était-il possible ? [J'ai changer la phrase parce qu'il fallait la mettre à l'imparfait et ça faisait un truc bizarre.]****  
****- Ce n'est pas la peine, je préfère rentrer !**

**A ce moment là, ma paire de lentilles se désintégra, laissant apercevoir mes yeux dorés qui étaient très claires comparer à leurs yeux: je devais mieux résister qu'eux. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et je baissais la tête pour qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre moi et leur espèce :****  
****- Je vais y aller, je suis désolée ! Au revoir.****  
****- Non, Attends !****  
****Ce fut la première fois que j'entendis son doux ténor, sa voix si harmonieuse. Mon cœur aurait pu battre à une telle vitesse qu'il aurait sûrement explosé dans ma cage thoracique. Cependant, je ne répondis pas et rentrai dans ma voiture avant de m'enfuir à toute vitesse.****  
****Pourquoi étais-je parti ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Nous aurions pu devenir amis, non ? J'avais toujours été solitaire, mais eux, ils m'inspiraient confiance et il faisait naître en moi un nouveau sentiment sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom.**

**Mais ce que je savais déjà, c'était que je ne pourrais pas les éviter: ils connaissaient désormais ma vraie nature, je les verrais touts les jours au Lycée. J'étais persuadée qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas m'échapper comme cela la prochaine fois que je les croiserais. Moi qui voulais de la nouveauté, j'étais servie.**

**Ma première réaction face à eux n'était pas celle que j'imaginais, je devais me rattraper. On m'avait offert une échappatoire à ma pénible existence et je l'avais tout simplement rejetée, mais je me promis de leur parler le lendemain... Mais je n'avais prévues que, quelques temps après être rentrée chez moi, on sonnerait a la porte. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je les vis touts les cinq sur le palier de mon chalet. Alice s'approcha naturellement de moi et me fit la bise. Je ne voyais aucune hypocrisie ou mensonge dans ce geste, ce qui « réchauffa » mon cœur glacé: drôle de sentiment. Puis, elle me dit : - Salut Bella, tu vas mieux ? On peut entrer ?****  
****- Salut. Oui merci, entrez !****  
****Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir des vampires dans mon salon, mais ils étaient là, admirant mon chez moi et s'installant dans mon salon.****  
****- Je crois que tu sais ce que l'on est, me dit Jasper afin de rompre le silence qui s'était imposé.****  
****- Et vous ce que JE suis. Je ne savais pas que Forks était occupé, mais je peux partir si vous le souhaitez.****  
****- Non, tu peux bien sur rester, m'interrompit Edward. Il faut juste que tu ne t'approches pas de la réserve et que tu ne mordes aucun humain. Mais comme je vois que tu es végétarienne, ça ne te posera aucuns problèmes. Nous voudrions que tu restes !****  
****- Bien sur, je n'ai jamais mordus d'humains donc je respecterais cette règle mais pour celle de la réserve je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi.**

**Ébahis, ils me regardèrent avec un drôle d'air. Qu'avais-je dis de spécial ? Pourquoi me regardaient-ils tous ainsi ? Allaient-ils me chasser ? Allaient-ils eux aussi vouloir me tuer ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je sentie la colère montait peu a peu en moi.****  
****Je vis alors les jambes de Jasper fléchir pour se mettre en position d'attaque. C'était donc ça, il voulait m'exterminer comme les autres ! Je m'étais bien trompé sur leur compte. Les murs commencèrent à trembler, les objets et les meubles à se briser. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve, je ne devais pas, sinon j'exterminerais tout sur mon passage. Non, Je devais me calmer. Les vitres se brisèrent et les éclairs commencèrent à éclater. Je tombai alors au sol, ma tête sur les genoux.****  
****- Aidez moi, calmez moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Je n'arriverais plus à me contrôler !****  
****Alice et Edward s'était assis en face de moi et me prenait dans leurs bras, m'intimant de me calmer. Voyant leur tendresse et leur gentillesse, je ne pus qu'être à l'aise. Les nuages se dissipèrent et les tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Alors, je me relevai et me mit face à eux :****  
****- Merci à vous. Je suis désolée, j'étais énervée. Je n'aurais pas du.****  
****- Ce n'est pas grave Bella, me dit Emmett .Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes.****  
****- Viens avec nous, nous allons te présenter nos parents.**

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward en sortant. Dès qu'il vit que je le scrutais, il me sourit. Il me faisait fondre, il était tellement beau. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors en courant vers leur maison. Je pensais toujours a lui, il ne sortait pas de mon esprit. La flèche avait traversée ma peau, mon cœur mort, et il était déjà trop tard...**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou,

Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'attends vos avis !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous

M.b

Disclamer : Touts les personnages appartient a

* * *

Chapitre 4:

" J'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu pensais, préfondément, que je ne voulais plus de toi.  
La chose la plus absurde, la plus ridicule qui soit. Comme si je pouvais exister sans toi! "

J'avais toujours aimé la vitesse mais je n'avais jamais couru en compagnie de vampires. J'aimais cette sensation de vitesse et de protection. J'aurais tant aimer avoir moi aussi une famille, comme la leur; une famille qui m'adopterais pour moi, pas pour mes dons. Nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt, le paysage était simplement magnifique. Les bois débordaient de part et d'autre, la nature vivait en paix, d'où son abondance, loin des humains et de leur pollution. Après quelques minutes de course, nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison. Elle aurait été, pour moi, la maison de mes rêves. D'un blanc fané, classique tout en gardant un coté moderne. La maison était entourée de branches et d'arbres centenaires, comme s'ils la protégeaient. Leur maison ressemblait a la mienne avec toutes ces fenêtres, toute cette lumière. Ils devaient sûrement penser la même chose que moi: ici était le seul endroit ou nous n'avions pas à nous cacher.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée et ils me firent tous rentrer avec une joie inexplicable. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Si l'extérieur était superbe, l'intérieur était quand à lui extraordinaire; avec de grandes pièces, d'anciens meubles rénovés, des couleurs en parfaite symbiose. Le rez-de-chaussée était clair et ouvert; l'espace était gigantesque. Perdue dans toute cette beauté, je n'avais pas aperçu l'arrivée d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était tout à fait comme je l'imaginais. La même splendeur dut à notre secret, un visage en forme de cœur signe d'amour et de bonté entouré par de douces boucles caramels. Elle était mince et plus petite que moi de quelques centimètres.

Si un jour j'aurais imagine la mère parfaite, elle serait sûrement la copie conforme d'Esmée.  
- Bonjour Bella, ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer !  
Sa voix était douce et apaisante  
- Bonjour Mme Cullen, moi aussi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !  
- Appelle moi Esmée, je ne suis pas si vieille que cela ! Rigola-t-elle, sûrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Bien Esmée !  
- Où est Carlisle ? S'exclama Alice.  
- Dans son bureau, il descendra d'ici cinq minutes. Je suis désolée de te faire attendre Bella, mais il est en pleine recherche ! Edward, fait  
donc visiter la maison à Bella !  
- Bien sur, maman. Suis moi !  
A cause de mon instinct de survie, j'activais mon don afin de pouvoir lire dans les pensées !  
_ Une nouvelle sœur, il faudrait vraiment que je lui propose un bras de fer ! Cette pensée devait sûrement être d'Emmett  
_ Elle est calme, elle a l'air de bien s'intégrer.  
Celle ci devait être de Jasper !  
_ Elle est belle, vraiment trop belle.  
La pensée de Rosalie me surprit. J'avais toujours cru être banale mais d'après la perfection féminine, j'étais belle !  
_ Ils sont si mignons ces deux-la, il formerait un beau couple.  
La pensée d'Esmée me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Si j'avais pu, je serais toute rouge. J'étais vraiment perplexe  
_ Elle redonnera le sourire a Edward, elle est l'élément qui lui manquait.  
La pensée d'Alice me fit le même effet que celle d'Esmée. Tournant mon regard vers mon voisin Edward, j'eus l'impression qu'il était dans le même état que moi; plongé dans le doute, la surprise et le...bonheur ?

Mais en détournant la tête, je remarquai enfin que je n'entendais rien de sa part. Le silence complet ! Pourquoi ? Mon don avait-il un problème ? Pas sur puisqu'il marchait bien sur toute la famille, à part lui ! Je ne prêtai plus attention à la visite de la maison, sachant déjà que les pièces étaient toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Je fixai Edward, comment une beauté pareille pouvait-elle exister ? Il était la perfection; ma perfection. Dès que son regard croisait le mien j'en oubliais mes peurs et mes craintes. J'aurais donné corps et âme pour une seule de ces pensées, mais rien a faire, je n'entendais que le silence provenant de son esprit comme si je n'avais personne à côté de moi. Il était le seul à me résister, le seul qui pouvait tout me cacher.

- Bella ! Bella ! Ça fait plus de cinq fois que je t'appelle !  
Le doux ténor de cet Adonis me fit sortir de mes pensées. En ce moment, je ne comprenais pas, j'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées  
- Désolée Edward, je réfléchissais.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Vient, Carlisle nous attend en bas. Je te montrerais ma chambre plus tard.  
En descendant dans le salon, je vis chaque couples assis dans un fauteuil différents et je trouvai ce système amusant. Ils ne voulaient jamais être séparé de leur moitié : Emmett avec Rosalie et Alice avec Jasper. Edward s'installa seul, ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur, même si j'étais aussi soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'âme sœur. Juste a côté se tenait Esmé avec un jeune homme, dans la trentaine, blond et aussi beau que toutes ces stars de cinéma.

Son teint pâle et ses yeux dorés me rappelaient sa ressemblance avec sa famille. Il s'avança vers moi me tendit la main avant de se présenter :  
- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le chef de cette famille.  
- Enchantée. Je suis Bella Swan, répondis-je en lui serrant la main  
- Installes-toi, j'ai beaucoup de question a te poser. Et vous aussi, dit-il en se retournant vers sa famille.  
Je m'installai alors sur un canapé, et attendit. Mais je remarquais vite que personne n'osait prendre la parole, attendant surement que ce soit moi qui la prenne. Juste un peu de courage, mais par quoi commencer ? Aucune idée. Bon, je dirais les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit ! J'ouvris la bouche et vis leur visage s'illuminer à mesure que je prononçais des mots et formaient des phrases.  
- Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'être venue sur votre territoire. Je ne savais pas que celui-ci était occupé et je vous remercie de m'accepter. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions dans la mesure du possible.  
- Nous sommes ravie de t'avoir parmi nous ! Donc, j'aimerais savoir depuis quand es tu transformée et qui t'as transformée. [Il n'y a pas de point d'interrogation car il dit: ''J'aimerais savoir''. Voilà pour le petit cours de grammaire]  
- Cela fait 47 ans mais je ne me souviens plus de mon agresseur.  
- Depuis quand es-tu végétarienne ?  
Vu les traits de son visage, il était vraiment curieux.  
- Je le suis depuis toujours car j'ai toujours eu la capacité de résister. Je n'ai donc enlevée aucune vies.  
- Tu dois être épatante ! Je n'ai jamais connu de vampire n'ayant pas du se battre pour oublier l'odeur et le goût du sang l'humain. Ton cas est vraiment intéressent. As-tu un don ?

Mon instinct de survie me poussait à dire non, mais mon coeur me disait de leur dire la vérité. Je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient désormais toute ma confiance, que je m'étais attachée à eux et qu'ils seraient ma faiblesse.  
- J'ai la capacité d'avoir tout ce que je souhaite.  
J'entendis alors un brouhaha s'élever dans le salon; ils étaient tous stupéfaits.  
- Incroyable ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
- Bon je poursuis, les enfants calmez-vous !  
"J'aimais beaucoup la façon dont il prononçait le mot « enfants », on y voyait tout l'amour d'un père pour ses enfants"  
- Avec ton pouvoir, tu as sûrement du faire partie de nombreux clans, pourquoi es-tu seule ?  
- Je n'ai jamais rencontrée beaucoup de vampires; peut être cinq mais pas plus. Je ne dis jamais mon don pour ma sécurité, mais vous, je vous fais confiance, c'est sûrement du au don de Jasper.  
- Comment as-tu su ? Répliqua ce dernier.  
- Je le sais par tes pensées.  
- Oh non ! Pas une autre ! Un ça suffit, je veux de l'intimité, moi ! Enfin plutôt un minimum !  
Je me pris un fou rire en voyant Emmett a genoux les mains sur la tête.  
- Je n'ai pas compris Emmett, explique moi !  
- Je lis dans les pensées. J'ai accès à toutes les pensées des personnes ici sauf les tiennes ! S'exclama alors Edward.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois qu'il prononçait quelques mots, j'avais l'impression d'être transportée, de sentir mon coeur s'emballer, de devenir rouge pivoine. Pourquoi ? Ce qui me réjouit ce fut que lui non plus ne pouvait pas lire en moi, comme moi je ne pouvais pas lire en lui. Il essayait en vain de pénétrer mes pensées, je le sentais. Il était frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es aussi le seul qui me résiste.  
- Vous faites bien la paires vous deux. Le même don et pas un fichu de savoir ce que pense l'autre! Haha !  
Sous les rires d'Emmett, je sentis les murs de la maison trembler. Il ressemblait tellement a un grizzli entrain de rire !  
- Je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Nous reprendrons la discussion demain si cela ne te dérange pas, Bella.  
- Bien sur que non. Au revoir.

Il quitta la maison et les conversations reprirent de plus belles : les filles parlaient de shopping et les garçons organisaient une prochaine chasse en Alaska pour ensuite rendre visite à quelques amis. Je me sentais à l'aise en leur présence, comme si j'avais toujours été en leur compagnie.  
Un objet attira alors mon attention et je perdis le fil de leur conversation. Il était magnifique, je n'en avais jamais vue d'aussi beau. Il avait l'air ancien mais bien entretenu. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, de le connaitre. Et sans m'en rendre compte, mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à lui ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

_" Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Sa douleur avait toujours été et serait toujours la mienne; son bonheur était le mien aussi. J'étais heureuse, bien que son comportement fût teinté d'un chagrin qui m'irradiait la peau comme de l'acide, lente torture. "_

Il était là, trônant au milieu de la pièce, il était le roi de cet espace. J'avais toujours rêvé d'en avoir un comme celui-ci; ancien mais toujours aussi somptueux malgré les années et siècles qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa création. Je ne pouvais résister, ce piano m'appelait, me suppliait de jouer quelques notes. Sans que je ne le remarque, mes jambes me guidèrent vers lui: aucun doute, j'étais attirée vers lui comme un aimant. Il m'avait pris pour cible ! Sans faire attention au monde qui m'entourait, je m'installai et posai mes doigts sur cette merveille. Fermant les yeux, appréciant mon touché, mes doigts sur les touches pour remplacer le silence de la pièce par une musique douce et envoutante, mes doigts parcouraient les touches sans que je ne leur demander. Ne réfléchissant à rien, je tombais dans le gouffre de ces notes tout droit sorties de mon imagination. Cette musique m'apaisait , me retirait cette lame qui était enfoncée loin dans mon âme. La musique se fit alors plus douce, plus calme annonçant sa fin. Les notes ralentirent peu à peu et finirent par ne plus être. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis toute la famille assis sur les canapés, m'observant. Ils avaient l'air émerveillés, mais le regard d'Edward me laissa stupéfaite. Il était mielleux, me brulait de l'intérieur, me ravageant. Il dévastait mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur mort. C'était trop ! Gênée, je baissai la tête et me levai :

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du, m'excusais-je  
- Oh mais ce n'est rien, c'était magnifique, ne t'excuse pas.  
Qu'elle douce Esmée, pensais-je en entendant ses paroles.  
- Bravo Bella ! Tu joues très bien !  
- Merci Alice  
- Et bien Edward, tu as de la concurrence, on dirait, mon pote ! S'exclama alors notre ours préféré.  
- Tais toi Emmett !  
Sa voix était vraiment la plus belle que je n'ai jamais écoutée. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :  
- Tu es très douée, Bella. Emmett dis la vérité, j'ai du soucis a me faire.  
Il s'esclaffa, suivit de toute la famille

Le temps défila rapidement. Assis dans leur salon, nous avions discuté toute la journée, principalement sur moi. J'étais heureuse pour une fois. Mon éternité ne semblait pas si noir que ce que j'avais imaginé, elle devenait de plus en plus rose. Tout était passé trop rapidement : mon arrivée à Forks, ma rencontre avec les Cullens. Même si je leurs avait mentis sur mon âge, il ne s'attardèrent pas sur mon passé, voyant que ca me gênait. Je ne voulais pas avoir à leur mentir encore une fois. Mon passée était si douloureux ! Même si mon présent et mon futur s'annonçaient mieux, je savais qu'il allait revenir, qu'il allait de nouveau me réclamer.

- Je suis désolée, il se fait tard. Je devrais y aller. Merci encore et au revoir !  
- Au revoir ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous sauf Edward.  
Ce dernier s'avança et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.  
- Je te raccompagne, allez viens !  
- Merci, dis-je gênée.  
Ah timidité quand tu nous tiens !

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. Personne n'avait pris la parole et j'en étais soulagée car j'aurais surement perdu mes moyens et aurais bégayé. Il me déposa devant chez moi, me salua et me quitta. J'étais enfin seule. Enfin presque seule: dans le noir, je distinguais une paire d'yeux rouges. Fermant les yeux pour oublier ce vieux souvenir de mon passé et lorsque je les rouvris, il n'était plus là. Cet ange de la mort arriverait à avoir ma perte, j'en étais certaine, mais, pour l'instant, je profitais.  
La soirée passa rapidement. Je n'avais fais que lire, composer et j'étais partis chasser mon met favoris. Le soleil commençait à peine a se lever, je partis alors sous la douche, comme toute humaine. Je me préparai et m'habillai sans trop savoir ce que j'allais porter. De toute les façons, ca ne servait rien, je ne passerais pas inaperçue même si je portais des chiffons ! Je sortis, fermai la porte et me retournai en direction de ma voiture. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévue, c'était que, devant ma maison, m'attendrait une voiture gris métallisé -une Volvo, plus précisément- et que, contre celle-ci, serait adossé un parfait Adonis, un parfait dieu grecque. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau !

- Bonjour, on fais la route ensemble ?  
Comment refuser avec ce si beau sourire en coin ?  
- Oui, bien sur, allons-y ! M'exclamai-je  
Allez Bella, ne sois pas intimidée, ce n'est qu'un garçon ! Mais un magnifique garçon.  
- Si tu savais comme tu es... fascinante, murmura t-il a voix basse comme s'il parlait a voix basse. [cette phrase est bizarre]  
- Je ne crois pas. Je suis plutôt un livre ouvert, je suis banale et tu peux facilement savoir ce que je ressens a travers mon visage...  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Me coupa-t-il. Pour moi, tu es loin d'être banale, pour moi tu es comme une boite qui contiendrait un trésor auquel je n'aurais pas accès.  
Je pris ça pour un compliment et ne répondis rien. Les secondes, ainsi que les minutes, passèrent dans un silence régnant.  
- Si tu savais comme c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir a quoi tu penses, me dit-il avec une moue frustré sur le visage. Je ne pouvais pas résister.  
- Je ne pense a rien en ce moment.

Notre conversation s'arrêta là, nous venions d'arriver devant le lycée. Il était encore tôt et très peu d'élèves étaient arrivés. Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte et me souhaita une bonne journée. Après ça, je partis en direction de mon premier cours. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres, c'était cela être heureuse ? J'adorais ce sentiment de bien-être. Mais derrière ce sentiment de bien être, un autre commençait a s'insinuer en moi, un sentiment plus fort.  
J'étais enfin heureuse, j'imaginais déjà mon existence aux cotés des Cullen. Oui ! J'étais bien heureuse mais il fallut qu'il gâche tout une seconde fois.

Tu es à moi Isabella, ne l'oublies pas, tu me reviens

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais. Cette voix qui me hantait. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vivre en paix ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour.

Je suis vraiment navrée pour cet énorme retard de presque 2mois, mais

j'ai commencé une fiction qui me prend pas mal de temps. & Je dois avouer

que j'ai l'impression que sur ce site, ma fiction ne plait pas trop mais bon..

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisou.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

___" Haletante, je fixai les yeux noirs du prédateur, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Il me rendit mon regard avec affabilité. C'etait surement une bonne façon d'en terminer. A la place d'un autre, d'un que j'aimais. " _

**Cette voix, je la connaissais si bien; cette voix qui m'ôterais un jour ou l'autre mon éternité. Elle m'interdisait le bonheur, me rappelant sans cesse mon passé: ses yeux, sa voix, son visage et même son odeur. Je me rappelais de tout, je ne pourrais donc jamais l'oublier ? Il ne me laisserait jamais donc en paix. Je n'avais pas le droit de goûter à ce fruit détendu que l'on appelait " Bonheur ". ****Ce fruit, je l'avais pourtant bien croqué les quelques instants où j'étais en compagnie de la famille Cullen. Mais je n'avais pas pu dévorer ce fruit qui me faisait tant désiré, car il allait revenir, il ferait de moi sa femme, sa soumise, sa chose et cela jusqu'à la fin. Il ne devait pas croiser la famille qui m'avait rendue heureuse, lui qui aimait tant me voir souffrir. Il les tuerais sans aucuns scrupules; et je ne supporterais jamais des les perdirent, de le perdre... ****Je ne pensais qu'à Edward, qu'à son bonheur. Il occupait toutes mes pensées et je n'imaginais pas un monde sans lui. Je devais partir, rejoindre ce monstre pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur existence, leur paisible existence que je leur enviait tant. J'aurais tant aimée exterminer la raison de mon malheur, lui infliger toutes les souffrances que j'ai dut subir à cause de lui, qu'il rejoigne les enfers. Mais rien à faire, mon don ne marchait pas lorsque j'avais peur. ****Moi, Isabella Swan, Vampire redouté par les plus grands, n'avait pas peur de lui, non, je n'avais pas peur, c'était plus que ça : il me tétanisait, me faisant toujours rappeler que je n'étais qu'un erreur, une erreur de la nature crée pour ne vivre que dans la solitude et les enfers. ****J'aurais put le faire disparaitre en une seule pensée mais il me contrôlait, dès que son regard rougeâtre croisait le mien, mes membres se figeait, mon esprit me hurlait de le tuer mais mon corps ne bougeait pas. Il restait alors impassible. J'étais sous sa dépendance... J'étais si faible. Je devais partir. Oui, je partit en direction de ma chambre pour préparer mon départ, mais avant d'atteindre ma chambre, une tornade s'abattit sur moi, sanglotant et me suppliant :****- Ne pars pas, non Bella ! Reste ! On devait devenir de grandes amies, ne fais pas ça...****Elle m'avait surement vue dans une de ses visions. Moi qui avait toujours vue une Alice souriante et joyeuse, cette image d'elle sanglotant me fit mal au cœur.****- Alice ne t'en fais , je reviendrais mais je dois le faire. Sèche tes larmes ! Il n'y a que cette Solution.****  
****- Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit-elle en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras, je n'ai pas vue son visage dans mes visions, mais nous pourrions te protéger, ne crains rien pour nous.****  
****- Je ne peux pas, j'aurais tellement aimé rester avec vous !****Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de cet être qui occupait la plupart de mes pensées. Il était juste en face de moi, le visage terne et fermé, mais malgré la tristesse qui se lisait que ses traits, il était toujours aussi beau. Il était si... captivant. Il s'avança vers moi et j'oubliai tout ce qui m'intriguait en regardant ses yeux si profonds. Et là, sans que je ne mis attende, il se mit a genoux****- Non, reste ! Reste avec moi... ma Bella, je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu es ma vie désormais, tu es la seule à avoir touchée mon cœur et il t'appartiendra toujours. Je ne survivrais pas si tu le brise.****Je ne comprenais plus rien, étais-ce une déclaration ? Étais-ce réciproque ? Un flash m'apparut alors, touts mes sentiments a son égard ne voulait dire qu'une chose : j'avais rencontrée enfin l'homme de mon éternité, l'âme sœur de mon humanité, ma moitié, la perle rare ! Ce moment que j'avais tant désirée depuis que je l'avais rencontré était enfin arrivé. Il m'aimait comme je l'aimais. Il était devenu pour moi, mon centre de gravitation, ma raison d'exister et de survivre. Puis dans murmure j'entendis ces doux mots :****  
****- Je t'aime...****Je ne bougeait plus, j'étais paralysée. J'aurais tant voulus lui dire que c'était réciproque mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de mes douces lèvres. Tout se passait tellement vite, tout était en avance rapide... Quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, dans le silence absolu. Je venais enfin de remarquer qu'Alice nous avait laisser en tête à tête, elle devait surement être au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Voyant que je ne réagissait pas, il se leva et commença a s'en aller. D****ès que je le vis franchir les portes et partir en direction de la foret, je m'effondrai au sol. Mon grand amour m'avait fais sa déclaration et moi je n'avais rien répondus. J'aurais tellement eu envie de lui crier que c'était lui qui m'était destinée depuis ma création, que c'était lui qui avait refait battre mon cœur mort, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage... J'étais si lâche, toujours aussi faible ! Des sanglots s'échappèrent de moi et je tombai au sol, la douleur me transperçant le cœur. Je l'avais perdu. J'avais perdu mon soleil, ma lune... J'allais partir, le laisser, l'imaginant avec une femme avec qui il serait bien, qui lui donnerait le bonheur et l'existence qu'il méritait. Car oui, il méritait qu'on l'aime. ****Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient couler de mes yeux, surement dut a mon pouvoir. Je n'avais jamais pleurer pour qui que ce soit mais pour lui tout était si différent, tout était si beau. Mais je l'avais repoussé, j'avais perdue le seul homme que j'avais aimée. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. La douleur de mon cœur s'intensifia pour se rependre dans tous mon corps. On me broyait les os, des milliers de lames transperçaient mon corps. J'hurlais. ****C'était trop, la douleur était insoutenable. Je sombrais, étais-ce donc ca la mort ? Mais avant de perdre totalement conscience je sentis deux bras me porter et je reconnus l'odeur de mon adonis. Il était revenu pour moi. Je me promis alors de lui dire à mon réveil -si je me réveillait- que je l'aimais plus que tout. Oui, je l'aimais, je ne le laisserais pas, je resterais et vivrait avec lui. Mais l'autre, avec ses yeux rouges, m'attendait au fond de ce tunnel sans fin. C'était lui la cause de mon coma, de ma douleur.**


End file.
